


Of what you become

by Johnale



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I love the concept of dark ten okay, One Shot, Valeyard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: The Valeyard comes to warn the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Of what you become

They were laughing. Probably about something unimportant. Rose looked up at the Doctor and pointed her finger at a silhouette that was striding towards them. He gazed upon that person. Something seemed off. He felt uneasy. Also, he had seen that face before.  
The image in front of him started to blur. Rose and the beach disappeared - now, there was only him and the man advancing to him. The Doctor felt dismay, realising whom he could be.

“Do you know why I’m here?” asked an older version of the Doctor. He wasn’t much older. Probably only by a few years that had left their impact on his jaded face.

The Doctor shook his head.  
If Rose was here he’d do something! But now he was standing face to face with... himself.

“Is this some sort of dream?” he asked.

“You’re right, Doctor. But I’ve come to warn you.”

“One day, you’ll loose your precious Rose. You have to promise me something.”

The Doctor grimaced at the mere thought of losing his love.

“You can’t become me. Even after she’s gone, promise, you’ll be better than it. That you’ll still help people and be kind. Don’t let hatred and grief overcome you. You can’t become the Valeyard.”

„What have you done?” the Doctor asked shakily.

“I’ve done terrible things, just to see her again. It’s... it’s not worth it.”

The Valeyard beckoned his hand and the whole scenery came back, alongside with Rose. He stood there and gazed ruefully at the girl.

Next there was nothing.

No Valeyard, no beach, no Rose.

  
The Doctor woke up in TARDIS. He immediately hurled himself out of the room and searched the console room. The TARDIS hummed at him but he ignored it. It was untidied and covered in dense layer of dust.

The Valeyard came too late. And even he couldn’t stop the Doctor now. He’d do everything to get Rose back.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! The corona break is taking its toll on me and I started to write a lot. I love the concept of the Valeyard, there are so many possibilities related to this character (that nuwho showrunners refuse to use) and I thought there are too few fanfics about this stuff so!here we go!


End file.
